


Kiss pt 2

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [36]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguity, F/F, F/M, Free Verse, Kissing, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is <br/>not electricity <br/>or fireworks, but <br/>instead something <br/>deep, molten rock hidden <br/>deep in a heart that is slowly <br/>moving to fit into an old but new <br/>equation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss pt 2

the kiss   
isn't sexual   
in any way.   
it is   
not electricity   
or fireworks, but   
instead something   
deep, molten rock hidden   
deep in a heart that is slowly   
moving to fit into an old but new   
equation.   
it is two   
souls meeting   
each other, finding   
each other in a universe   
that has kicked them both   
down over and over again   
and tried to keep them apart.   
it is two   
souls, broken   
and in pain and   
seeking solace from   
the storm, fighting to stop   
the pain but too in love to let go.   
it is   
desperate   
and full of   
longing, something   
between passion and familial love.   
it is   
real.   
it is them,   
finding each other again.


End file.
